


Steadfast

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [212]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes doesn't like it when people question the loyalty of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

“I just don’t trust him.”

Wes gave the Blue Squadron pilot a look that was normally reserved for very small children, aggravating situations and idiots. “Are you for real?”

The younger man, Dirk something or other, nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Of course I am. I can’t trust any of those Imps. They turned traitor once, so what’s to stop them from going back to the Empire someday and selling us out?”

“You’ve obviously never talked to one of the defectors. They all had different reasons, but it all boils down to the same thing. They know the Empire is evil and want to stop it.” Wes shook his head, wondering if this is what he had sounded like before he had gotten to know Hobbie so well.

“Or they wanted to be on the winning side.” The kid was actually whiny, and Wes had to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s why so many defected while the Empire was spanking us all over the galaxy. Cause we were winning. Do you know anything about history at all?” Wes pointed across the hanger toward Hobbie, who was working on his X-Wing. “Klivian, over there? He defected after getting a choice appointment, right out of the Imp Academy. He brought a ship with him and several other skilled pilots who also defected. If he had stayed he would have had a pretty sweet set-up, but because of that defection he lost part of an arm, and them almost immediately on his first Rebel mission he lost part of a leg, before getting an infection on Yavin that could have killed him. None of that stopped him from becoming a Rogue and fighting for the Rebellion. He went from the easy life to nearly dying every day, so don’t think for a second that the people defecting are doing so out of weakness or selfishness.”

Wes hesitated slightly before jerking a thumb in Tycho’s direction, “And Celchu? I suppose you could argue that vengeance is selfish, but he would hardly be the first to use it as an excuse for going up against the Empire. He lost everyone he had ever loved when Alderaan was destroyed, and he could have taken the easy route by believing the Empire’s lies when they blamed the Rebellion, but he was too smart for that. He risked everything he had left, his own life, to defect and fight on our side. He has risked his life every day since then, and has been steadfast even in the face of doubt and distrust from peers and superior officers. It would have been easy for him to give in and leave, but his will to fight against tyranny was greater than his need for comfort.”

Dirk looked a little abashed, but stubborn. “You only say that because they’re your friends.”

“They are my friends, and I used to question the loyalty of those who defected too. But I got over my prejudices because every day I fly with those two men I am shown how wrong I was. There are few pilots that I would trust with my life, but I trust them every time we go out on a mission. They’ve saved me, and others, countless times and I’ve saved them. Nothing means more when you’re wing-mates with a guy. Think about that, kid, when you’re up there flying with the Blues.” Wes slapped the kid on the back and waved to Hobbie, “Now, excuse me, but I have to go harass my wing-mate and figure out how to get this itching powder into his flightsuit.”


End file.
